


Dom Drop

by cordelia_kingsbridge



Series: Boston Verse [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, BDSM, Catholic Character, College, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Frottage, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Minor Feminization, Orgasm Delay, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Subspace, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordelia_kingsbridge/pseuds/cordelia_kingsbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Andres experiences Dom drop after their intense scene, Riley discovers a whole new side of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dom Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: There's some discussion of Catholicism in this installment. I'm not Catholic myself, but I was raised in a Catholic household, and the majority of my family members are still Catholic today. So rest assured that Andres' spirituality and religious practices will be handled with the utmost respect!
> 
> Also, I know some people skip the tags, so I will add a second warning here that this installment contains explicit descriptions of rape fantasies.
> 
>  _Dom Drop_ picks right up where _Play Party_ left off!

Riley emerged from subspace slowly and steadily, like waking up on a lazy Sunday morning. His mind cleared, calm and focused, and by the time Tom was preparing to leave, Riley was back in full control of himself.

“Thank you for tonight,” Tom said, leaning in to kiss Riley goodbye. “It was amazing.”

“You, too.” Riley squeezed his hand.

Tom kissed Andres’ cheek as well, then slipped through the curtain, letting it fall shut behind him. Riley sat upright and stretched his arms overhead, taking stock of the relaxed warmth that suffused his body.

Smoothing a hand down Riley’s back, Andres said, “Do you want to come over to my place, spend the night?”

“No, I’m okay – I feel great, actually. I’m not even in subspace anymore.”

“I know, I…”

The odd edge to Andres’ voice made Riley turn around to look at him. Andres still leaned against the backrest of the chaise, but he was uncharacteristically tense, his shoulders stiff and his lips thin.

“I’m having some pretty bad Dom drop,” Andres admitted. He glanced away, as if embarrassed. “I don’t… I don’t want to be alone.”

In the six weeks he’d known Andres, Riley couldn’t remember ever having seen him unsure of himself. This new hesitancy was so bizarre that for a moment Riley could do nothing but stare in surprise.

Andres’ shoulders hunched, and he sat up, turning away from Riley to swing his legs over the opposite side of the chaise. “You don’t have to – ”

“No, hang on,” Riley said, putting a hand on his arm. “Of course I’ll come over. Whatever you need.”

“Thanks,” Andres said.

“What _do_ you need, though? I don’t think I’ve ever seen Dom drop before.”

Andres shrugged. “A lot of Doms won’t admit to subs that they’re feeling it, but I think that’s condescending.” He took a deep breath and shook out his hands. “It helps to just have someone else around that I can focus on.”

“Okay,” Riley said. “Let me get dressed.”

He had to get rid of the plug, too, but he wasn’t sure what to do with it. A quick glance around revealed a small black bin tucked into the corner with a tube of wet wipes beside it. Riley removed the plug from his ass, grimacing all the while, and wiped it down thoroughly before dropping it into the bin. He wasn’t feeling submissive anymore, but he hated the sensation of emptiness inside after a hard fuck.

“I’ve got a few plugs at home, if you still need one,” said Andres, who’d been watching him.

“I probably do, thanks.” Riley bent to scoop his scattered clothes off the floor. “You gonna put your shirt back on?”

Andres blinked and looked down at his bare chest before standing up, a little unsteady on his feet.

Once they were both dressed, Andres said, “I didn’t drive here – are you okay to walk over to my apartment?”

“Are _you_ okay to walk to your apartment?” Riley asked dubiously.

Andres nodded, so Riley took him at his word. It was only a few blocks, anyway.

The loft had emptied out while they’d been sequestered in the back, and Riley and Andres were among the last to leave, bidding Autumn and Megan goodbye while they retrieved their coats. It was freezing outside, though no longer snowing; Andres slipped an arm around Riley’s waist and held him close as they crunched along the icy sidewalk, their breath visible in the still night air.

They reached Andres’ building about ten minutes later and climbed the three flights of stairs to his apartment. Rather than unlock the door, Andres pushed Riley up against the wall beside it and leaned down to bury his face in Riley’s neck, his hands working their way inside Riley’s coat. He’d been silent and clingy the entire walk over, and now Riley could feel him trembling.

“Fuck, you have a perfect body,” Andres murmured.

“Yeah?” Riley said, amused.

“Yeah. Small and strong – it’s my kryptonite.”

“I…” Riley gasped, his back arching as both of Andres’ hands grabbed his ass hard. “I’m not actually that small, you know. _You’re_  a ridiculous giant.”

Andres slid his hands up from Riley’s ass to close around his waist – his fingers almost met – and raised his eyebrows.

“Okay, I’m pretty skinny, but you’ve also got huge hands – _ah_.”

“You’re gorgeous,” Andres said, groping at Riley’s ass and hips and thighs. “It drives me crazy, how small you are compared to me. Knowing how easy it would be for me to pick you up, hold you down, do whatever I want to you…”

Riley had always had a taste for men much larger than himself, but he’d never considered what it was like to have a size kink that ran in the opposite direction. Judging by the desperation in Andres’ touch, it was a powerful drive, though they hadn’t ever discussed it in detail.

Riley was distracted by the thought, and Andres must have misread his body language, because he suddenly stepped away, leaving Riley cold and bereft against the wall.

“Is this too much?” Andres asked. “I know I can get kind of… pushy and handsy – ”

“Andres.” Riley moved away from the wall and took Andres’ hands in his own. “Look at me.”

Andres met his eyes. He was on edge, anxious, totally unlike anything Riley had seen from him before. Andres was such a genuinely good person, strong and compassionate and confident, that his sheer virtue could be intimidating sometimes. Seeing him in a moment of weakness was reassuring, in a way. It proved he wasn’t some kind of super-Dom – he was just a human being. Better than most, but still.

“You know I’m not in subspace, right?” Riley said. “I’m completely clear-headed and in control of myself.”

“Yes.”

“Good. Then I’m giving you my consent, right now, to do whatever you need to do in order to deal with your Dom drop. You don’t have to ask permission for every little thing, and you don’t need to keep checking in with me. Unless you hear me safeword, you can assume that I’m fine. Okay?”

Andres’ shoulders relaxed a bit. He cupped Riley’s face with one hand, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Okay,” he said when he pulled back.

“Is Jack home?” Riley asked as they entered the apartment and hung up their coats.

“No, he’s at his girlfriend’s,” said Andres. “Are you hungry?”

Riley hadn’t been thinking about it, but his stomach growled loudly at the mention of food. “Starving,” he said with a sheepish smile.

“I’ll make us something to eat. How does grilled cheese with avocado and tomato sound?”

“Fucking amazing.”

“All right.” Andres took hold of Riley’s hips and steered him into his bedroom. “Go take a shower – I’ll set something out for you to wear. Do you still want a plug?”

“Please.”

“I’ll leave one on the bed for you. The TV is logged into my Netflix account, so once you’re done, you can find us something to watch.”

“Sounds good.” Riley lifted on to his toes to kiss Andres’ cheek, noting that Andres already seemed much calmer.

Andres headed for the bureau, and Riley slipped into the bathroom, shedding his clothes in a messy pile on the floor. Despite the late hour, he was full of energy, refreshed by the incredible scene with Andres and Tom. He’d be riding the high from that one for _days_.

In fact, just the memories were enough to get him going again in the shower. Riley ignored his stirring erection and forced himself to review his latest Life Sciences lecture instead; by the time he’d finished scrubbing himself down from head to toe, his arousal had died away.

He dried himself off, wrapped his towel around his waist, and returned to the bedroom. Andres had left the door open, and Riley could hear him moving around the kitchen.

There were only two things on the bed: a good-sized plug similar to the one he’d been using at the club, and the Boston Police Academy T-shirt he’d worn to tease Andres the first time he’d slept over.

Riley ran a hand over the shirt, a silly smile on his face that he couldn’t quite suppress. It was gratifying to know that stunt had had such an impact on Andres that he was still thinking about it all these weeks later.

After trading the towel for the T-shirt, Riley grabbed the lube from the drawer where Andres kept it and plugged himself up again. Even when he wasn’t in a submissive mood, he liked to keep something inside for a while after the kind of good rough fuck Tom had given him, finding comfort and satisfaction in the fullness.

He climbed into the bed, getting under the covers, and picked up the TV remote, curious about what he’d find on Andres’ Netflix account. Andres had given him free reign, so Riley had no compunctions about snooping around in his "Continue Watching" section.

Most of it was what Riley would have expected – action movies, thrillers, snappy sitcoms. There were a few surprises, however, including one that sent Riley’s eyebrows climbing all the way up his forehead.

When Andres came in a few minutes later, juggling two plates, a couple bottles of water, and a roll of paper towels, Riley said, “You’ve been watching _Pretty Little Liars_?”

Andres paused by the side of the bed. “I forgot that was on there,” he said after a moment.

Riley laughed, scooting over to make room in the bed.

“Shut up,” Andres said amiably. He set everything down on the nightstand and flipped back the covers, getting into bed. “You can blame my cousins for that one; they got me hooked. It’s like watching a five-car pileup.”

Anything Riley might have said was forestalled by Andres tugging the hem of Riley’s T-shirt up around his waist. It was a casual, proprietary gesture – as if Andres had every right to move Riley’s clothes out of the way to gain access to what lay beneath. Riley’s breath stuttered in his chest as Andres ran a possessive hand over his bare ass and then between his cheeks, prodding the base of the plug.

“Good boy,” Andres said. “Come sit on my lap.”

Andres sat upright against the headboard; Riley settled in between his spread legs, his back resting against Andres’ chest, much the same way they had on the chaise in the club. Riley pulled the covers up over their legs while Andres retrieved the food and water from the nightstand.

“God, that smells incredible,” Riley said, accepting the plate Andres handed him. The thick golden-brown sandwich glistened with oil and butter; melted cheese oozed over the edges of the crusts. Perfect comfort food.

Andres nuzzled the back of Riley’s head. “ _You_ smell incredible.”

“I smell like your shampoo,” Riley pointed out.

“Mm-hmm.”

He sounded a little dopey, though less uneasy than he had earlier, and he wasn’t shaking anymore. Pleased by the progress, Riley took a bite of his sandwich and then groaned aloud.

“Do you like it?” Andres asked, rubbing his hands up and down Riley’s arms.

After swallowing his mouthful, Riley said, “I love it. It would never occur to me to put avocado on grilled cheese, but it totally works.” He ripped a paper towel off the roll and wiped his mouth. “Do you cook a lot?”

“When I have time. I like cooking, but it’s more fun when there’s someone to cook for.” Andres kissed Riley’s temple and picked up his own plate.

They watched a couple episodes of _Bob’s Burgers_ while they ate. Andres petted Riley absently the entire time – stroking his hair, massaging his neck, smoothing his hands over Riley’s stomach and thighs. Riley was more than happy to sit still and luxuriate in the attention

Once they’d finished, Andres brought their plates back to the kitchen before heading to the bathroom to take his own shower. Riley turned off the TV and snuggled down under the covers, lethargy finally setting in after that satisfying meal.

He was half-asleep by the time Andres rejoined him in bed, moving confidently in the dark room. Riley could never tell the difference between when Andres had his contacts in and when he didn’t, which prompted him to ask, “Is your vision really that bad?”

“Not up close.” Lying on his side facing Riley, Andres pushed a hand underneath Riley’s shirt to settle on his waist. “I wouldn’t be able to see the TV from here without my contacts, though, and you wouldn’t want me to get behind the wheel of a car. Or aim a gun.”

Andres sounded almost like his usual self again. Riley slipped his own arm around Andres’ waist and tangled their legs together.

“You seem like you’re feeling better,” he said.

“I am, thank you.”

Rumbling happily as Andres kneaded the base of his spine, Riley said, “What’s Dom drop like?”

“It’s like…” Andres paused for a moment in thought. “Like almost falling off a sharp drop and catching yourself just in time. You get that panicky adrenaline reaction, sort of a fight-or-flight response, but because you’re not actually in danger, your brain doesn’t know what your body’s freaking out about. I get nauseous and dizzy and I have trouble focusing.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah. I don’t know if it’s like that for other Doms, but it’s always been that way for me. Doesn’t happen too often, though.”

Riley bit his lip. “Did it happen this time because you didn’t like the scene?” Maybe it _had_ been too much for Andres to share him with another Dom.

“No way,” Andres said, surprised. “That scene was…” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his eyes glazing over. “Beyond incredible. If anything, I might have dropped because it was so intense, although it could have been a coincidence. I’ve never noticed a pattern.”

Reassured, Riley snuggled closer to him, pressing his face into Andres’ shoulder. He liked how their bodies fit together, the way his head tucked in just right underneath Andres’ chin, and now he knew how much Andres enjoyed that, too.

Riley smoothed his hand over the T-shirt covering Andres’ broad chest, stopping to play with the small silver cross that hung from his neck. Andres wore this cross all the time – Riley had never seen him without it, though sometimes he tucked it inside his shirt instead.

As sleepy as Riley was, the confessional atmosphere of the dark bedroom encouraged him to keep talking. He thought back to when Andres had first found him and Tom in the club; Tom had said _Jesus Christ_ as an expletive, and then apologized to Andres for it.

“You’re religious,” Riley said. “Like, _genuinely_ religious.”

“Yeah, I’m Catholic,” said Andres. His eyes had drifted half-shut.

“I don’t want to offend you, but… _how_?”

Andres chuckled. “I won’t pretend I’ve never questioned my faith – I had an especially rough time when I first came out. But I’ve learned to take what works for me and leave the rest. The church I belong to now is very LGBT-inclusive. Much different from the church I grew up in, believe me.”

“So you believe in God, then,” Riley said. This was so far outside his own experience that he couldn’t help his curiosity. “An actual sentient, omnipotent God who watches over people and intercedes for them?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And you believe that Jesus Christ was the son of God, that he died for people’s sins, and was resurrected?”

“Yes, I do.” Andres’ gaze was steady as he met Riley’s eyes. “Does that bother you?”

Riley’s automatic response was a glib _Of course not_ , but he stopped to give the question honest consideration. Nobody in his family was religious except for his maternal grandparents, who were quietly and unobtrusively Baptist. He had celebrated Christmas all his life, but only in a secular sense. He’d never been inside a house of worship except for weddings, bar mitzvahs, and his great-aunt’s funeral.

In the wealthy D.C. community where Riley had grown up, he’d known people in his neighborhood and school who identified as belonging to faiths from all over the world – but it had always been more a matter of cultural pride, of respecting one’s history and enjoying its rituals and traditions, than a sincere adherence to a particular belief system. Riley had rarely spent time around people who believed in God as a concrete entity rather than an abstract concept, let alone in the divinity of Jesus Christ. The truth was that it did make him a little uncomfortable, if only because it was so unfamiliar.

“You’re a good person,” Riley said, reaching a decision. “And you seem happy. So, no, it doesn’t bother me, as long as it doesn’t bother you that I _don’t_ believe any of those things.”

Andres’ lips quirked, his hand still rubbing Riley’s back underneath his shirt. “Well, you’re a good person and you seem happy, so I don’t have a problem with that.”

Laughing, Riley lifted his face to give Andres a slow kiss. Then he closed his eyes, letting the warmth of the blankets and Andres’ large body lure him closer to sleep.

“Who’s San Miguel?” Riley mumbled, his sleepy brain lingering on the saint candles that sat on the other side of Andres’ room with his rosary.

Nuzzling Riley’s hair and sounding half-asleep himself, Andres said, “The patron saint of police officers.”

* * *

Riley got up once in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. He took the plug out while he was up, rinsing it half-heartedly before leaving it by the sink to wash properly in the morning. Then he hurried back to the bed, shivering, his oversized T-shirt a sorry defense against the chill of November nights in Boston.

Andres lay on his back, snoring a little bit. Riley got under the covers and draped himself over Andres’ chest, shoving his freezing feet underneath Andres’ legs to warm them up – Andres was the one who’d chosen to dress Riley this way, so it was only fair he deal with the consequences.

Though Andres made a disgruntled noise and shifted around in his sleep, he didn’t push Riley away. Instead, he looped one arm around Riley’s waist and sighed as he settled back down. Riley buried his face in Andres’ neck and fell asleep again within seconds.

The next time Riley woke up, he was on his side, with Andres spooning him from behind. Andres had Riley’s ass tucked up right in the curve of his own hips, and his cock was promisingly stiff.

“Are you awake?” Riley asked without opening his eyes.

“Yeah.”

“You’re really hard.”

Andres twitched his hips back, breaking that point of contact, which was the exact opposite of what Riley had wanted. “I know, I’m sorry. I woke up like this, and I haven’t been able to get it down.”

“That’s fine. I like it.” Riley reached behind himself and tugged Andres’ thigh, urging him to move back into place. Then he pushed his hand beneath the covers and hiked his T-shirt up around his waist, so that the bulge in Andres’ sweatpants pressed hot and heavy against his bare ass. “You can rub against me if you want.”

Andres moaned and began rocking his hips, moving gently, one hand pressed against Riley’s stomach.

“What were you thinking about?” Riley said.

“Hmm?”

“If you’ve been lying here with a hard-on you can’t get rid of, you’ve been thinking about more than last week’s Patriots game.”

With a snort, Andres said, “You’re severely underestimating my passion for the Patriots.”

Riley rolled his eyes and looked at Andres over his shoulder. “Seriously. What were you thinking about?”

After a short pause, Andres said, “I’m not sure I should say.”

That was the last response Riley had expected. “Why not?”

“I’m worried that it might make you uncomfortable.”

“Okay, now you _have_ to tell me,” Riley said, beyond intrigued. “Please. I’ll safeword if I need you to stop.”

“All right.” Andres rolled his hips, pushing his cock harder against Riley, and Riley’s own cock started to join the party. “We’ve played around with consent before – like when I came to your dorm, you know?”

“Yeah.” Tim had blushed every time he’d met Riley’s eyes for a full week afterwards, but it had been worth it.

“Well, I was thinking about what it would be like to take that further. But without the whole cop thing. Just being ourselves.”

Riley took himself in hand; moments later, Andres pushed Riley’s hand away and replaced it with his own. “You mean like a real rape scene?” Riley asked.

“Yes.” Andres circled his thumb around the head of Riley’s cock. “I don’t know if that’s something you’d be into – ”

“It is,” Riley said, too quickly, but there was no point in hiding his enthusiasm when his cock was swelling and leaking in Andres’ hand. “I have… I think about that kind of thing, too.”

Andres exhaled on a low groan. “Yeah?”

Riley nodded. Annoyed now by the layer of fabric between them, he snaked a hand back to try to get Andres’ sweatpants out of the way. The angle was too awkward for him, though, so Andres released Riley’s cock to push the sweatpants down himself, letting his erection slap wetly against the curve of Riley’s ass.

“Do you want me to put on a condom?” Andres said.

“No, it’s fine. Could you use some lube, though?”

There was a brief moment of cold against Riley’s back as Andres rolled away to get the bottle, and then Andres moved back into place, his slick cock sliding along Riley’s ass and the small of his back. “Will you tell me what you think about?” he asked, his lube-wet hand cupping Riley’s balls.

“Um…” Distracted by the fondling, it took Riley a minute to process the request. “Yeah, okay. There’s one fantasy I’ve never told anyone before.”

Still frotting against Riley, Andres pushed his hand deeper between Riley’s thighs to smear lube around his hole. Riley lifted his top leg and placed his foot on Andres’ calf so Andres would have more room to work.

“Sometimes I imagine waking up in the middle of the night with my roommate on top of me, trying to get his dick in me,” Riley said. He closed his eyes, stroking his cock as he sank into the fantasy. “When he realizes I’m awake, he puts his hand over my mouth so I can’t call for help and holds me down while he fucks me. The whole time, he keeps telling me it’s my fault, that I’m so slutty he can’t stop thinking about what it would be like to fuck my ass.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Andres said, his hips jerking. “It _would_ be your fault, you gorgeous little slut. I bet you drive your roommate crazy, shaking that fine ass at him all day. You can’t expect him to control himself when you’re flaunting it around like that.”

Riley shivered with excitement, then let out a whimpering moan as Andres pushed two fingers inside him. His hole was relaxed from having the plug in for so long, and just sore enough to give the penetration an extra edge without making it intolerable.

“Usually that’s enough to get me off,” Riley said, “but sometimes I take it further. It’s not just my roommate – it’s our suitemates, too, all three of them taking turns with me. They record the whole thing on their phones, and they tell me… they tell me that if I don’t give it up for them whenever they want from now on, they’ll put the videos on the Internet.” Riley’s hand sped up on his cock; he wasn’t genuinely attracted to any of his roommates, but this scenario never failed to get him going. “They say that nobody will believe it was rape because they keep making me come.”

“Fuck, you’re killing me.” Andres pumped his fingers in and out of Riley’s hole – shallowly, because his hand was in front of Riley rather than behind, but it was still delicious. “Do you ever think about me that way?”

“God, yes. That’s nothing compared to what I imagine you doing to me. You’re so much bigger than them – you could take whatever you wanted from me. I wouldn’t be able to stop you.”

“Damn straight, you wouldn’t,” said Andres, and pulled his fingers out. He rearranged their bodies, pushing Riley’s top leg forward and slotting his cock between Riley’s thighs.

Riley squeezed his legs together, enjoying the drag of Andres’ thick, hard cock along his perineum and underneath his balls. “Your turn,” he said. “What do you think about?”

“I’m fucking you hard – really hard, and I’m getting too rough.” Andres gripped Riley’s hip, keeping him still while he thrust between Riley’s thighs. “You say _yellow_ , trying to get me to take it easy, but I just keep going.”

“Oh,” Riley breathed. That had always been a fantasy of his – a Dom disregarding his safeword – but he’d never played it out with anyone.

Andres’ voice grew hoarser as he spoke. “You get scared. You say _red_ , but I ignore you. So you start fighting back, really fighting, trying to get me off you. It doesn’t matter, though; there’s nothing you can do. I slap your face and tell you to shut the fuck up.”

Riley shuddered all over and squeezed the base of his cock.

“I keep fucking you, using you however I want,” Andres said. He let go of Riley’s hip and held his own cock, rubbing the head back and forth over Riley’s ass, teasing his hole. “You’re crying and begging me to stop, but you’re so hard, and you come on my cock anyway, because you’re such a slut that you love it even when you don’t want it.”

Barely able to breathe through his arousal at this point, Riley surprised himself by blurting out, “Put it in.”

Andres faltered behind him. “What?”

“Put your cock in me, God, I need it so bad. Please.”

“I’m not wearing a condom – ”

“I don’t care,” Riley said, and he didn’t. The fat head of Andres’ cock was _right there_ , nudging his sensitive, swollen hole, and he’d never needed anything so badly. “Just a little bit, just so I can feel it. You can pull out before it goes too far.”

With a strangled laugh, Andres said, “Are you seriously telling me to give you ‘just the tip’ right now?”

“ _Please_.” Rile shoved his hips back. “Please, I’m going crazy, I need something inside.”

There was a slight hesitation on Andres’ part, and then wonderful pressure as the head of his cock pushed against Riley’s hole, seeking entrance. They groaned in unison when the first bare inch slid inside. Andres pulled it out and pushed it back in again – and again, popping just the head in and out of Riley’s hole in a torturous tease.

Riley’s skin prickled with goosebumps, his face and neck so hot he thought he might pass out. He released his aching cock to clutch at the bed instead.

“Such a perfect cunt,” Andres said, while he slowly drove Riley insane. “Perfect fucking cunt, so desperate for my cock.”

“Just do it,” said Riley. He arched his back, taking another inch or so before Andres caught him. “You can do it, you can fuck me bareback, I’m okay with it. I want you to.”

Andres’ cock pushed in a little further, and Riley closed his eyes, panting, waiting for the moment when it would fill him up –

Groaning like he’d been stabbed in the gut, Andres pulled out and rolled away.

Riley lay still, shocked by the sudden abandonment. Before he could react, though, Andres was back, his hands fumbling against Riley’s skin with the sound of tearing foil. Seconds later, Andres thrust back inside, and this time, he didn’t stop, advancing in one slow, inexorable slide while Riley moaned and struggled to take him. There was plenty of lube, but Riley hadn’t been stretched as much as he usually was when they did this. Andres was enormous, he was splitting him open –

When Andres bottomed out, he shoved Riley forward, flipping him onto his stomach and moving with him so he never pulled out. Bracing himself above Riley, his cock buried in Riley’s ass, Andres said, “Don’t you dare come. You hear me?”

“Yes, sir,” Riley said, turning his face to the side.

Andres pulled back and slammed into Riley, driving Riley’s hips into the mattress. Riley cried out and fisted his hands in the sheet as Andres set to pounding his ass viciously. His legs weren’t spread very far apart, and that made him even tighter. God, it was so good; it was going to be a genuine challenge to not come with his cock rubbing against the bed this way.

Usually, Andres fucked Riley with incredible finesse even when he was going hard, his manipulation of rhythm and angles designed to melt Riley into a puddle of incoherent goo. This was nothing like that. This was Andres taking what he wanted, exactly the way he wanted it, reaming Riley out as if he’d paid for Riley’s ass and was determined to get his money’s worth.

The selfishness of the fuck, the savagery of it, thrilled Riley down to his bones. He wanted to open himself up completely, let Andres take whatever he needed. They were still underneath the covers, which had slipped down to Andres’ waist, and the extra heat left Riley dizzy as he lay boneless beneath Andres in total surrender.

“That’s it,” Andres growled, his hips smacking off Riley’s ass in a quick staccato rhythm. “Take my cock, you fucking whore.”

Riley gasped into the pillow, the fabric damp and hot against his face. He was so fucking close – but no, he couldn’t come yet, Andres didn’t want him to –

Andres slapped Riley’s ass, the loud _crack_ echoing through the bedroom. Riley’s muscles clenched reflexively, and Andres grunted in response. He’d always liked that – Riley squeezing down around him when he was about to come.

Riley obeyed the implicit command, milking Andres’ plundering cock through a few more erratic thrusts, until Andres ground against Riley’s ass and came with a low, drawn-out shout. He kept humping away, sucking in deep, heaving breaths, even as his cock softened inside Riley.

When Andres finally pulled out, Riley pushed his bangs out of his sweaty face and took a moment to collect himself. His balls were in agony and the bed was a sticky mess underneath his cock, but he’d done it. He hadn’t come.

After Andres got rid of the condom, he pulled all the covers to the foot of the bed and then turned Riley onto his back. Riley let his legs splay open naturally, blushing with pleasure at the proud smile on Andres’ face.

“What a good boy,” Andres said, his voice laced with so much approval that, to Riley, it was like a strong hit off a bong. He maneuvered Riley into place so that Riley was gripping the backs of his own knees, holding himself open. “There you go. Keep those legs up nice and high for me, all right?”

Riley nodded. He was flexible enough to bring his knees to his shoulders while keeping his legs spread wide apart, and Andres’ appreciation was clear in his gaze.

“That’s my beautiful boy,” said Andres, smoothing his hands down the backs of Riley’s thighs. “I’m going to take care of you, baby, don’t worry.”

Andres slid onto his stomach between Riley’s legs. Riley closed his eyes, expecting Andres to eat him out, though the lube would make that kind of gross –

His eyes flew open with a loud yelp as Andres’ mouth descended on his cock.

Riley stared down at Andres’ dark head, his jaw hanging open. Andres had never sucked his cock before. He didn’t make a point of _not_ doing it; it just wasn’t something that ever came up when they were together. In the back of his mind, Riley’d had the vague thought that maybe Andres didn’t suck cock at all.

That theory was shattered to bits by the skill with which Andres went down on him. Andres deep-throated Riley’s cock with practiced ease, moving in a smooth, gliding rhythm that spoke of both experience and enthusiasm. He was moaning, too – not a deliberate hum to get Riley off on the vibration, but an honest, irrepressible expression of enjoyment.

“Oh, fuck,” Riley said, his head falling back on the pillow. When he sucked Andres’ cock, it was an act of submission, providing Andres with another hole to fuck however he wanted, but there was _nothing_ submissive about the way Andres sucked cock. His mouth was aggressive, domineering, and he kept one hand on Riley’s hip to keep him pinned to the bed while he swallowed him down.

Even as Riley was adjusting to the novelty of the blowjob, Andres pushed two fingers into his fucked-out hole. The sound that came out of Riley’s mouth was closer to a sob than a moan.

He wanted to make this last, wanted to savor having Andres’ mouth on him, but there was no chance of that. He’d already been worked up to the razor’s edge of endurance, and once Andres’ fingers were inside him, playing with his prostate and reminding him of how thoroughly he’d been fucked, it was all over.

“I’m gonna come,” Riley said, frantic, almost too late.

Andres lifted his head, replacing his mouth with his left hand. The clumsiness of the handjob didn’t matter, because Andres only got in a few strokes before Riley’s back bowed and his toes curled in mid-air, his cock shooting over Andres’ fist and splattering his borrowed T-shirt.

Andres gentled him through it, prolonging the pleasure, only removing his fingers when Riley went limp. He tugged at Riley’s hands, which were still biting into the backs of his knees, the only point of tension in his entire body.

“Put your legs down, baby boy. That’s it. You’re okay.”

Riley dropped his legs to the mattress, barely registering the ache in his hip flexors. His ears buzzed with white noise, and it was all he could do to keep his eyes open.

“Let’s get you out of that shirt,” Andres said. He worked one arm under Riley’s back and scooped him halfway off the bed, reaching for the hem of the T-shirt with his other hand.

The shirt was soaked through with sweat as well as stained with come, so Riley was glad to get rid of it. He cooperated as much as his sluggish limbs allowed, helping Andres draw the shirt up over his head.

Laying Riley out on his back again, Andres said, “I’ll be right back, okay?” He got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, stripping out of his own T-shirt and sweatpants as he went; when he returned with a damp washcloth, he was as naked as Riley.

Andres wiped down Riley’s stomach and cock, then turned him onto his stomach. He spread Riley’s ass open with his thumbs, prodding around the rim of his hole – checking for damage, judging by his cautious touch. Finding none, he cleaned up the lube smeared all over Riley’s ass and thighs.

Riley dozed off while Andres was caring for him, but returned to consciousness somewhat when Andres lay down beside him, rubbing his back. “Hey,” he said, smiling at Andres – and then blinked, because Andres wasn’t smiling back. He was tense, frowning, much like he had been last night. Was Andres dropping _again_?

“You need to get tested,” Andres said.

“Oh,” Riley said. Was that all? “Yeah, I’ll go on Monday. I get tested once a month, anyway.” Riley had sex with a lot of guys, and while he was always safe – today excepted – he wasn’t blind to the risks that entailed.

Andres wasn’t reassured. “I shouldn’t have done that; I lost control. I’m sorry.”

“What are you talking about?” Riley asked, annoyed now that Andres was disrupting his comedown from subspace. “I asked you to do it.”

“You weren’t thinking straight. I knew that, and I did it anyway – ”

“Whoa, Andres, stop. You’re spinning out.” Riley propped himself up on his forearms. “It’s not a big deal. Unless… do you…”

“No!” said Andres. “No, I’m clean. I mean, I’m as sure about that as it’s possible to be.”

“Then why are you freaking out?”

“Because you need to be able to trust me not to take advantage of you while you’re in subspace.”

“ _What?_ ” Riley sat up and shifted to the side, needing to put some space between them so he could parse his and Andres’ vastly different interpretations. “Is that seriously what you think happened?”

Andres shrugged and looked away.

“Andres,” Riley said slowly, “people get carried away in the heat of the moment and have unprotected sex. It happens all the time. It’s not smart, but it’s human nature. If I’d wanted you to stop, I would have safeworded. You didn’t even go as far as I asked you to.”

“A Dom can’t rely on a sub’s safeword alone to tell when things are going too far,” Andres said, sitting up against the headboard. “You know that. Sometimes subs don’t or can’t safeword when they need to.”

“That’s true, but you and I didn’t meet last night. Haven’t we scened enough by now for you to know from my body language when you’re coming close to my limits?”

“Yes, but…”

“No,” Riley said. “No buts. I wanted you to keep going in that moment because I was so turned on that I didn’t care about the potential consequences. That’s all it was. If you try to make it more than that, I’m going to be really offended.”

Andres was quiet for a moment, then said, “All right. I’m sorry.”

“I need to trust you not to take advantage of me, but you also need to trust _me_ to know my own limits and safeword when I need to,” said Riley.

“I…” Andres started to say, but he stopped there and sighed. “I don’t,” he admitted. “You’re right. It’s not just you; I’ve had other subs bring this up before.”

No need to keep harping on it, then. Riley moved closer, his knees brushing Andres’ thigh. “For the record,” he said, “even if you hadn’t stopped to put a condom, I wouldn’t have regretted it. I would have known it had been a bad idea, but not something to beat ourselves up over.”

“Have you done that before?” Andres asked.

“No. You?”

“Yeah,” Andres said. He dropped his head against the wall. “I used to bareback all the time when I was in college, like a total dumbass. Then I had an STD scare – which thankfully turned out to be nothing – and I never did it again. Until today.”

“Today barely counted,” Riley said. He cupped Andres’ bristly jaw with one hand, waited until Andres was looking at him, and leaned for a slow kiss. Andres kissed him back, his own hand settling on Riley’s waist as he sighed into Riley’s mouth.

When the kiss broke, Andres glanced at the clock on the nightstand and said, “I have enough time to drive you home before church if we leave soon. Want to grab breakfast on the way?”

“Sure,” Riley said, sliding to the edge of the bed. “Let me get my clothes.”

He went into the bathroom to retrieve the clothes he’d left on the floor, reflecting on the strangeness of the past twelve hours. Last night, seeing Andres so shaken and unsure of himself due to the Dom drop, and then this morning, their first… well, it hadn’t really been a fight, had it? More a mild argument that had been quickly resolved. Still, it was the first time Riley and Andres had disagreed about anything.

Far from turning Riley off, the moments of friction and uncertainty made him feel like he knew Andres better – and the more he learned about Andres, the more Riley liked him. The growing emotional investment he had in his relationship with Andres flew in the face of the resolution he’d made before coming to college, determined not to tie himself to any one man. Every week, he found himself venturing a little further into dangerous territory.

At the moment, though, Riley couldn’t bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://ckingsbridge.tumblr.com) for updates, headcanons, and writing discussion!


End file.
